Maho Gremory
Maho Gremory is the main female protagonist of Jester of the Gremory Clan. She is an first-year collage student at Kuoh Academy, and is the daughter of Rias Gremory, and Issei Hyoudou. Appearance Maho is a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue-green eyes, and short icy white hair (currently dyed crimson red). Although Maho has worn various types of clothing throughout the series, she most commonly wears Kuoh's female uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt, with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. Personality Maho is a very kind and compassionate optimist, especially to her servants and people close to her. She gets angry and violent whenever people insult her or her peerage, showing a fiery side to her. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Maho has exceptional demonic power even for a High-Class Devil, inherited from her mother. Upon utilizing her demonic power of destructions, the surroundings will gradually shakes to the point that her abilities is comparable to an Ultimate-Class Devil. * Power of Destruction (滅びの力, Horobi no Chikara): A type of demonic energy that allows her to release energies that can disintegrate matter, both living and inanimate, with relative ease. She is further able to control the shape and power of the technique such as creating multiple softball sized bullets to lessen the destructive force yet increase the range of her attack. Dragonification: An ability she inherited from her father. Maho can transform parts of her, or her whole body, into dragon scales, making her immune to holy damage, and able to touch holy objects. Magic Expert: Maho is also shown to be proficient in using magic such as healing spells, teleportation magic, elemental magic, black magic, white magic, as well as defensive magic to protect herself as well as her servants from powerful attacks and create several layers of defensive barriers to protect her from Rei's Sub-Species Balance Breaker of Twin Triaina. Enhanced Durability: Maho has shown great tolerance to damage and pain. Expert Tactician: Though outsmarted several times throughout the series, Maho has proven herself to be an excellent tactician and has saved her team along with others many times due to her profound intellect and her ability to handle unexpected difficulties calmly. Flight: Being a Devil and Dragon, Maho can fly using her wings. Equipment Boosted Gear Jewel (ブーストギアジュエル, Būsuteddo Gia Jueru): Maho's Sub-Species Sacred Gear and main weapon. A jewel from Boosted Gear she got from her father, Issei Hyoudou, its one of the 13 Longinus, but hers is listed as an Sub-Species with it just being an jewel of it, and being dubbed the Sub-Ddraig Gear (サブドライグギア, Sabu Doraigu Gia), by Rias Gremory, and Uther. Sub-Ddraig Gear takes the form of a scarlet gauntlet on the Maho's left hand that has the ability to Boost the user's power every 15 seconds without limit, a sub-ability can Transfer the multiplied power to a being or object, it can even be focused on certain parts of the user's body such as the eyes for enhanced vision, and Penetrate to bypass any defensive abilities that would otherwise prevent his attacks from landing. * Sub-Ddraig Gear: Scale Mail '(サブドライグギア：スケールメール, ''Sabu Doraigu Gia: Sukeiru Meiru): The Balance Breaker of Sub-Ddraig Gear that creates a Scarlet Dragon Armor. Maho first gained this Balance Breaker, when she witnessed Uther, Shuri and Lucas injured and Uther Stabbed by The Blind Man. Maho can now '''Boost every 5 seconds. At the back of her armor, there are two rocket boosters that gives a temporary boost of speed and flight, and four retractable dragon wings. Trivia * Her appearance is based off Touka Kirishima from Tokyo Ghoul. * Maho's name is derived from the Pokémon Delphox ((Japanese: マフォクシー''' Maho'''xy). * Maho is the first female character to lose their virginity in the series. * Her birthday is August 31st. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Maho Gremory's Peerage Category:Dr Drumkit